The Omni Defence
The Omni Defence was a joint-Imperial castigation campaign conducted by the Blood of Vulkan and Omni Legion Chapters, alongside elements from the Adepta Sororitas and local Planetary Defence Forces, against invading Orks upon an Imperial shrine world. Background The 1st, 2nd and 3rd companies are deployed to fight alongside with the 1st and 3rd formations of the Omni Legion to aid a shrines world with its only defence of one ordo of the Adepta Sororitas and a small militia from an Orc invasion although it's not a true WAAAGH!, it was more than what the worlds defenders can handle. Both 3rd companies of the Blood of Vulkan and the 3rd Formation of the Omni Legion reinforce the Adepta Sororitas and other militias with both chapter bike squads fight along with one another, the Blood of Vulkan's glaive tanks focuses on ork heavy support while the omni legions predator tanks focuses on large orc groups scattering them to break their moral so that the 2nd Company could focus on the rescuing and evacuations of civilians, meanwhile the 1st Company aided in the 1st Omni formation focused on attacking of the ork ships. The two Chapters on the surface would successfully fend off the xenos as they attempted to attack the cities, the orbital forces successfully kiting the Orks into making planet fall far beyond walls. The fiery warriors of the Blood of Vulkan slew countless Orks in melee combat. Their incendiary breath working alongside the flamers and Melta weapons of the Omni Legion, Biker Squads from the Omni Legion would ride alongside Jetbike Squads of the Blood of Vulkan to engage the Orks in close range combat with tactical hit and run maneuvers. Predators from the Omni Legion provided effective any armour support alongside Fellglaives belonging to the Blood of Vulkan. Tactical Squads working in the front lines alongside Sisters and the Blood of Vulkan's 3rd Formation Terminators. Devastator squads formed the most powerful fire support in the cities. Assault Squads patrolling the rooftops of the cities, ensuring the evacuations led by the Blood of Vulkan's 2nd Company and that no small bands of Orks managed to infiltrate the walls and avoid detection. After the the forces in orbit has eliminated the ork ships both chapter send their first companies as the steady rebel of the ork forces becomes a sweep to eliminate any orck survivors. After the conflict the omni legion gifted the Blood of Vulkan chapter, 6 suits of the legendary Terminator pair known as Tartaros and Cataphractii to the sons of Vulkan while the greatest smiths of the Chapter would forge 100 unique blades especially for the Techno Scavengers. The Drake Blades proved to be invaluable to the Omni Legion, viewing such gifts as especially valuable. Few times are these blades used out of respect, not wishing to wield such great weapons so carelessly. The only ones in the Omni Legion confident enough to wield one of those swords freely are the Chapter Master and Omnissiah's Champion. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Space Marines